Rizevim Livan Lucifer
'''Rizevim Livan Lucifer' was the leader of Khaos Brigade and one of the three known Super Devils. He was the son of the Original Lucifer and Lilith, Adam's ex-wife and mother of all Devils, and grandfather of Vali Lucifer. He was also one of the main antagonists of the fourth arc. Appearance Rizevim looks like a middle-aged man in his 40's with silver hair. He looks much like his grandson, Vali, albeit with longer hair and a beard. According to Issei, Rizevim possess a bottomless and creepy aura around his body. He wears the same Maou Lucifer attire as Sirzechs, although colored in silver. Similarly to Vali, Rizevim has multiple pairs of devil wings, totaling 12 wings. Personality Rizevim acts in a light-mannered way, speaking in a way that is filled with jokes that carry no weight and filled with ill intent. He is also known to be very vicious and brutal, even toying with his son, whom he deemed to be worthless, to persecute and throw away Vali before killing his son as well as slapping Asia and almost killing her if it had not been for Fafnir's intervention. Unlike most of the Four Great Satans' kin, Rizevim doesn't have much interest in seeking revenge against the Underworld or the current Four Great Satans. He also believes that Devils are beings that have to be evil, wicked, brutal, bad, scum, wrong, brutes, as well as vicious, and it is the role of a Devil to kill every single person they don’t like. Also according to Rizevim himself, he was a self-indulgent person and had a lame life, comparing himself with an object that was capable of thinking. This changed after Euclid Lucifuge brought him information about Ophis' powers, the Holy Grail, proof of another world and 666 (Trihexa). Being filled with ambition and dreams for the first time in his life, Rizevim decides to bring chaos to the world he is staying in by reviving the Evil Dragons and heading on to the other world to bring chaos there as well. After his defeat at the hands of Issei and being cornered by Vali and Fafnir, Rizevim out of fear of losing his live shows a very cowardly side of himself and start begging for his life. History Rizevim was one of the central members of the Old Satan Faction, being one of the three Super Devils, alongside Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth of the Anti-Satan Faction. During the civil war between the Old Satan Faction and Anti-Satan Faction, Rizevim hid himself and did not participate in the battle, resulting in the victory of the Anti-Satan Faction. Sometime before the series, he forced his son to abandon Vali, his grandson, before killing him. That caused Vali's immense hatred towards Rizevim. He became the leader of Khaos Brigade sometime before Volume 14. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Rizevim first appears in Volume 16 with Lilith as his bodyguard at the Tepes Castle of the Vampires as Marius Tepes' guest where he met the Occult Research Club. After Gasper kills Marius, Rizevim reappears, revealing that Valerie has three Grails inside her body and that he took one. Rizevim further reveals his goals for reemerging after hiding for so long, to unseal the 666 (Trihexa) and conquer the other world. Rizevim then reveals another hidden factor on the Vampires' modification, the Vampire will transform into mass-produced Evil Dragons when Rizevim clicks his fingers. He then transport the Occult Research Club and Vali into the Tepes territory, where he engages in a battle against Vali before deciding to retreat with Euclid and Lilith. In Volume 17, Rizevim lead his group in an attempt to steal Agreas, successfully tricking the magicians into creating a transportation magic circle which they used to teleport the entire Agreas with them. He was then seen talking with Diehauser Belial who has allied himself with Rizevim. In Volume 18, Rizevim led an attack on Heaven in order to steal the fruits of knowledge and life. After killing Masaomi Yaegaki, he fought against Issei, Irina, and Xenovia, easily defeating them and proceeded to slap Asia. He was about kill Asia with a magic attack, but he incited Fafnir's rage, making Fafnir enter Outrage mode, in which he was able to tear off one of Rizevim's arms (which he later healed). Issei then fought against Rizevim once again, successfully beating him up after unlocking Penetrate. Rizevim was shocked that his Sacred Gear Canceller ability was unable to nullify Penetrate. After Issei had beaten him, Michael appeared. He then revealed that he had obtained the fruit of life and the fruit of wisdom, telling that his mother, Lilith, had hidden them in Heaven at some point in the past. He blocked Michael's attack using his Devil Wings, and Rizevim made his escape with Lilith. In Volume 20, Rizevim was at the final stages at awakening Trihexa when he was attacked by both Issei and Vali. With Belial handling Issei and the power of his Sacred Gear Canceller, he easily overwhelmed Vali. He then revealed Issei's true nature to his parents, whom he had taken hostage, but was surprised and angered when they accepted him, so he attacked them but his attacks were negated by Asia's Balance Breaker. Issei activated his newly acquired Diabolos Dragon form, which was powerful enough to bypass the Sacred Gear Canceller, much to Rizevim's surprise, and when Belial revealed that he had double crossed him, Rizevim attempted to flee and was pursued by Issei who quickly overwhelmed him. He once again attempted to escape via a magic circle but was stopped by Vali who chased him to Agreas' core where he encountered Azazel. The Fallen Angel asked why he rushed things when both Apophis and Azi Dahaka showed up and revealed that they took the Holy Grail for themselves before leaving him to his fate. Vali caught up and was preparing to finish him off when Rizevim went behind Lilith, but when Vali and Azazel talked her into stepping aside he desperately tried to reason with his grandson but got his arm severed. Just as Vali was about to finish him off, Fafnir appeared and slayed the Super Devil. It was revealed that as a fail safe should he die, Rizevim's soul was used to finish awakening Trihexa. Powers & Abilities Flight: Rizevim is able to fly using his 12 Devil wings. However, he doesn't use them very often. Immense Demonic Power: As the son of the original Lucifer, Rizevim is an extremely powerful Devil. He is one of three Super Devils, along with Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, with powers and abilities far exceeding even the Four Original Satans. He displayed this immense strength during his fight with Fafnir. Magic: Rizevim is an expert in the use of magic. Sacred Gear Canceller ( ): He possesses a unique ability which can nullify almost all Sacred Gear abilities and of Sacred Gear-enchanted powers just by touch. However, it is incapable of nullifying Ddraig's Penetrate ability. However, as powerful it may be, the Sacred Gear Canceller has a limit, albeit a very high limit, to the amount of power it can nullify. This was shown when Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceller was overpowered by Issei's Diabolos Dragon. Immense Speed: During his brief fight with Issei, Rizevim has shown to be capable of moving at tremendous speed, able to appear behind Issei without him noticing. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rizevim has shown sufficient skills in hand-to-hand combat and is able to take on Issei in a fist fight with the help of his Sacred Gear Canceler and was able to take Xenovia and Irina at the same time. Immense Endurance: Rizevim is able to take on the full assault of Fafnir in his Outrage and Michael's spear of light with moderate injuries. He can also use his Devil Wings to block powerful attacks. Quotes *(To the Occult Research Club) "That’s why~, we are going to revive 666-kun, and after we crush, destroy, and defeat Great Red, we will use the army of Evil Dragons and 666 to invade the other world! So I’m going trample down and eliminate every single Gods, monsters, and the creatures of their world in order to make my own Utopia! Uhyahyahyahyahya~!" (Volume 16, Life 4) *(To the Occult Research Club) "Hmm, it gives me an orgasm simply by imaging it. So maybe something like this will be recorded in their mythology? Something that goes, “The evil being that arrived from the other world brought an enormous beast and herds of Evil Dragons and brought disaster to this world—” maybe? After all, I’m merely someone who carries the blood of the previous Maou Lucifer in this world. Except! Maybe I can become the one and only Great Maou-sama of the other world!?" (Volume 16, Life 4) Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Qlippoth Category:Old Satan Faction Category:Deceased